


FIC: When the World Ends (Remus/Sirius)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never forget the day your world ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: When the World Ends (Remus/Sirius)

**FIC:** When the World Ends  
**FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
**PAIRING:** Remus/Sirius  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**WORD COUNT:** 1245 words  
**SUMMARY:** You never forget the day your world ends.  
**A/N:** Writing this for my niece as a gift on her 16th birthday. Not betaed. All errors are my own.

You never forget the day your world ends. When you’re standing there alone, surrounded by the chaos frantically searching for loved ones while others bump and shove their way past you en route to find their own. The vast expanse of the universe, the millions of words in the thousands of tomes of literature, the hopes and dreams of four young wizards shrivel to nothingness.

While thousands of wizards are running away from the explosion, my legs propel me through the crowd toward the giant crater where I’d last seen Sirius. _Please be there._ A shove from a frantic witch screaming the name of a wizard I don’t recognize. The smell of sulfur and death in the air. _No. Please, no._ Aurors apparating in with Hit Wizards in battle gear. A small child crying in the distance. Three meters. Just three more meters to the blast site.

Frank Longbottom blocks my path as I approach the magical barrier keeping me from where Sirius had been standing. “You’ll have to step back, Remus.”

“Remus! Remus? Remus!” Someone is yelling my name but I just stare at the blast zone. Sounds and smells merge and threaten to suffocate me.

“Alice, I think he’s catatonic,” I hear Frank respond.

“It’s only been a few weeks since James and Lily,” she replies. “Remus?” A soothing voice. A warm hand on my shoulder. Smaller. Female. To my left. Ah, Alice. Yes, Alice is a friend. Moony likes Alice. “What do you remember, Remus?”

“Shopping. We just wanted to get out of the house for a bit. Escape the dark memories, you know? Besides, we’re almost out of Floo Powder and… and… well there was something else but I can’t recall. Something Sirius needed… Sirius! Alice where’s Sirius?” I whip around looking for his long hair, ducking down to spot Padfoot in case he… yes, he would have transformed. As Padfoot he may have been able to outrun the blast. _Where are you, Padfoot?_

“I’m sorry Remus.” Frank’s voice.

“What do you mean? He was just there.” I point to the blast zone where something small glints against the sun’s rays. Narrowing my focus, I spot it. Peter’s ring. “What’s that there?” I point to glinting metal and Frank turns to look at it.

“I’m not entirely sure. Wait here,” he says walking through the magical barrier with Alastor Moody who keeps looking around. _Probably trying to find the wizard that did this._

“It wasn’t a muggle explosive device, was it?” I’ve known of muggle terrorism most of my life and this didn’t have the same feeling I’d come to associate with those deaths. “I can sense the residual magic. The small imprint of a hex.” I whisper.

“I’m always in awe of your abilities, Remus.” Alice replies, our eyes fixed on Frank and Alastor bent over the small ring on the floor. “Still don’t understand why you didn’t join the Auror Department after Hogwarts.”

“Father wanted me to pursue my studies in the muggle world. Uni seemed the best course of action.”

“You don’t sound so sure,” she replies, straightening up when Frank and Alastor make their way back.

“When was the last time you saw Peter Pettigrew, Remus?” Alastor gruffs.

I try to think back to the last time I’d seen my best friend. A week? Two? How could I not remember the last time I’d seen someone I’d spent all of my childhood with? Do we really grow apart so quickly after leaving school?

“Remus!” Alastor is snapping his fingers in front of my face. “I need you here, Remus. When did you last see Peter Pettigrew?”

“Why? That’s his ring you found, isn’t it?”

“Answer the question, Remus or we’ll have to take you back to the Ministry for interrogation.”

My head snaps up at the threat. Narrowing my eyes, I practically growl out the words. “A few weeks ago.”

“Before or after James and Lily’s death?” My eyes water when he brings their names up.

“What does it matter?” I’m starting to get angry and Moony’s clawing at my insides. Restless. Restless for Sirius’ soothing touch. “We have all mourned their deaths differently.”

A Hit Wizard approaches us and pulls Moody aside to whisper something into the wizard’s ear but Moony can hear a dog whistle three counties over so when I hear Sirius’ name, my eyes widen.

“No,” I whisper.

“What?” Alice asks.

“Remus,” Moody turns to me again and I shake my head again.

“It’s not true, Moody. Sirius would never hurt a soul much less his best friend!”

“Perhaps we should move this conversation away from the street,” Frank suggests guiding us toward the crime scene tent the Auror Department has charmed with cloaking spells.

I stomp toward the tent, my ire slowly rising to a dangerous boiling point. This close to the Full wreaks havoc on my senses and my magic fluctuates much too rapidly. I can’t “turn” but it’s a damn near thing. Muggles and Wizards are not safe around me right now. But I can’t let them blame Sirius for this crime. He did not do this.

“He wouldn’t do this, Alastor! You know him!” I round on Moody instantly.

“We only know what he’s chosen to let us see.”

“Who? What’s going on?” Alice asks.

Frank takes her by the arm and sits her down at one of the desks in the enormous offices within the tent. “We found Peter Pettigrew’s finger along with the ring Remus noticed. The last spell cast was a powerful curse from a wand registered to Sirius Black.”

“NO!” I roar, kicking the desk and sending it flying against the others. “He wouldn’t do this! Someone else had to have his wand. He wouldn’t kill his best friend!”

“When was the last time you saw Sirius?” Alastor asks.

Frank and Alice look at each other, before looking at me. They, of course, know about Sirius and me.

“This morning, when we left the house together to do some shopping.” I flop down in a chair much like Sirius does at home when we hear the commotion outside. One of the Hit Wizards runs into the tent while we hear several hexes cast outside.

“We have Sirius Black in custody, Sir!” He announces before running back outside.

I’m outside before I can register what’s happened. Sirius is in magical chains in the center of the square. His wand is encased in a charm, confiscated by an Auror I don’t recognize. His wand. The wand used to kill Peter. Sirius’ wand.

Our eyes meet and there’s a sense of peace in his that I don’t understand. He seems relieved in some way. Relieved to see me? After killing Peter? I don’t understand. He wouldn’t do this!

“Sirius!” I call out to him as he’s led away and he doesn’t turn his head. Doesn’t look at me again. Just keeps his head down and follows the Hit Wizards away. “Why?” I whisper but there’s no reply.

The rest is a blur of activity. Sirius is taken directly to Azkaban without a trial. I was not allowed at the proceedings, as unjust as they were and when the Full Moon rose in the horizon, the day Sirius was imprisoned, Moony howled and bellowed the entire night. Or so Dumbledore tells me. I don’t remember much after my world went grey. After my world, my future as I knew it, ended.


End file.
